


Everything I Can

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just <i>knew</i> when something was right and needed to be gone after.</p><p>For the inception_kink meme <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/7339.html?thread=10646443#t10646443">prompt:</a> Eames seduces Ariadne who then helps him to seduce Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Can

It had been just the once, but once was more than enough sometimes. Sometimes you just _knew_ when something was right and needed to be gone after. Of course, Eames also wasn't stupid. That one time with Arthur in Tangier was fueled by relief that they hadn't died, not lust or longing or any emotional nonsense. That had been a straight up _thank God we're both still alive, let's just confirm that, shall we?_ fucking. Arthur normally didn't go for blokes, and his eyes were on the very innocent-looking Architect that Cobb had managed to drag away from her wholesome university studies.

Eames clearly hadn't given Cobbs enough credit. The man was more devious than Eames had thought, and the revelation had been startling. If Cobb could be underhanded and understated and still get what he wanted, there was hope yet for Eames. And it helped that Ariadne was easy on the eyes and brilliant. He and Arthur both appreciated that kind of woman. Simpering idiocy was fine once in a while, but Eames wasn't interested in a one off at the moment.

He flashed Ariadne a wicked little grin in the airport and reached out to grasp her luggage. "Anywhere you want to go for lunch, love?" he asked, pleased to see a flush rise along her cheeks. No matter how many times they had worked together since the Fischer job, she never lost that little innocent blush. It was tantalizing, and he wanted to see how far down it went. Her eyes trailed off to look for Arthur, and Eames took note of that. "Just me picking you up today, love," he said easily. "You know Arthur and his need to be perfectly organized. Some last minute details to go over or some shite."

She gave a slight sigh. Really, who was she fooling? And honestly, that Arthur couldn't see it was just astounding. "Lunch sounds great. I haven't been to Prague before. You know any good places to eat?"

Eames' eyes flashed with undiluted lust. "Oh, yes. I can think of a few."

Ariadne was startled by the look in Eames' eyes. "Um..."

He took her by the elbow, an easy grin on his face. "Trust me, love. I'll take good care of you." It was a loaded comment, and she understood that readily enough. Eames could almost see the _Why me?_ in her eyes, but she wasn't about to voice it and seem even younger than she looked. "Good girl," he murmured as he bundled her into a taxi. The address he gave was his hotel. The room service was excellent, so there was no need to go any farther. No need to waste any time, right?

Ariadne took in the sumptuous room with large eyes when Eames deposited her luggage beside his own. "Oh," she murmured, as if she hadn't really thought this was going to happen. Eames came closer, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "I didn't think you thought of me this way."

Eames lifted her hand and kissed her palm reverently. "Only a blind man wouldn't," he said in a measured tone. This had to be started right if it was going to continue past one night, and especially if they were going to work together after this. His eyes traveled down the length of her, taking in everything. "Love, I'm certainly not blind."

She smiled, and brought up her other hand to his chest. "You're such a charmer."

"Among other things," Eames replied suggestively.

Ariadne laughed then, head tipping back slightly. "Oh, Eames," she said, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Eames closed the slight gap between them, hands sliding down to her waist. "Hopefully, shag me on every horizontal surface in this room. And maybe the vertical ones, too."

Her lips parted and her eyes seemed to take on a different kind of shine. Gotcha. "I..."

There was no need to continue that sentence. Eames kissed her, hot and open on her mouth. Her tongue slid in between his lips, and he made a little approving sound as he backed her up against the wall. Off came the brightly colored scarf at her throat, tossed somewhere carelessly behind him. She had on some cream colored shirt, and he slipped his hands beneath it to feel her skin. She was soft and slightly curved in all the right places, petite but not delicate. She certainly wasn't terribly shy once she figured out that his interest was genuine, her hands going straight to undo his buttons. Eames covered one breast with his hand, fingers abrading her nipple through her bra. Ariadne gave a delicious little moan against his mouth, and Eames slid his other hand down to her hip. She canted them toward him, and he did his best to undo her jeans with one hand. The kiss broke long enough for Ariadne to laugh a little and help him, and he undid his belt for her. Her laugh turned into a sharp gasp of pleasure when he lifted her shirt and simply started to suck on a breast through her bra. She took off the shirt and held onto his shoulders as if afraid to fall.

As if he wouldn't catch her.

Ariadne arched into his touch and pushed at his shirt to slide it from his shoulders. He shrugged out of it impatiently, then set about to pushing her jeans down from her hips, dragging those sensible cotton panties down with them. He slid one hand between her thighs and smiled around her breast. She was already damp for him, and gave a delicious little moan when he dragged his fingers along the folds there. She unhooked the back of her bra, which made him smile and back off long enough for her to toss it aside. She wriggled out of her jeans and Eames kicked off his trousers and briefs. He pulled her over to the bed and laid her down on top of it. Her dark hair spilled out around her, and he hovered over her as he kissed her mouth. He found her center again easily enough, fingers sliding inside of her and thumb at her clit. The groan she made was music to his ears, and he made a little groan of his own when her hand trailed down to grasp him tightly. Her hand moved against him, sliding the moisture from the tip of his cock along the shaft, and Eames nearly growled into her mouth. His own fingers inside her moved faster, and she came with a sharp little cry.

Eames pulled back and moved to press his mouth against her. She tasted spectacular, and her gusty sighs of pleasure were as wonderful as he hoped they would be. He slid his tongue inside her, his hands keeping her thighs apart. She touched the top of his head with trembling fingers, her other hand clutching the covers in spastic motions. Eames only slid his length inside her after she came, and fuck if she didn't feel perfect.

Afterward, lying heavily on top of her, Eames was pleased to hear her little hum of contentment. Usually, she only did that when she was satisfied with a level she had crafted or if she had gotten top marks in one of her classes. It was nice to know she held this interlude in the same category. He propped himself up on one elbow and played with her hair a bit, earning himself a fond smile. "Is this what you were thinking of when you look at me?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Pretty good, eh?"

Ariadne laughed and swatted his shoulder. She traced the tattoos there and watched him shiver. "And now what?"

"Give me a few minutes and we can give it another go," Eames replied cheekily. She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. "What? Did you think this would ruin the friendship we've got?"

"Maybe," Ariadne admitted. "I haven't... I suck at relationships," she said, not quite meeting his eyes. "The longest one lasted a year."

"Bloke was a fool, then," Eames replied with a shrug. "I can't help that." He tugged gently on her hair. "Look. Don't think of this as anything serious. Take it one shag at a time."

Ariadne smacked his chest. "Don't you take _anything_ seriously?"

Eames' eyes smoldered as he gazed at her. "Yeah. But naming shite and thinking that far ahead? No point. It works or it doesn't. It lasts or it doesn't. We're both big kids now. It is whatever it is. And if it includes shagging, more fun for us."

"That's..."

He kissed her to cut off whatever she was going to say. "That's enough thinking for you, love. Just stop overanalyzing everything. Just live a little, won't you?"

She contemplated that for a moment and then pushed him onto his back to straddle his waist. "Fine. But I make no promises if you get attached."

Eames laughed and pulled her down for a kiss. Too late for that one.

***

Eames smirked at Ariadne's faintly lost expression when Arthur rolled up his sleeves to start setting up the PASIV for a test run. He leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Entirely too shaggable, don't you think?"

She started and glared at him. "Eames! Don't say something like that!" she hissed.

"Why not? He looks at you the same way."

Ariadne blinked in surprise. "He does?"

"Well, sure. I told you a blind man wouldn't."

She frowned at his playful, lazy grin. "Eames, you're making fun of me."

"Certainly not. I never kid about a thing of beauty." He nodded over at Arthur. "And that, love, definitely counts, don't you think?"

Ariadne leveled a finger at him. "You are such a horrible influence on me."

Eames grinned. "You say that like it's a terrible thing, Ariadne."

She nearly shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue. She licked her lips nervously, catching sight of Arthur out of the corner of her eyes. "What if he doesn't want to?"

"Then he doesn't," Eames replied easily. He let his hand fall on top of her hand, his fingers curling around her wrist. "Watch him close, love."

Arthur's fingers jabbed the timer on the PASIV a bit harder than he needed to, and his lips were set in a grim line. When Eames kissed the side of Ariadne's neck, Arthur yanked altogether too hard on one of the lines, snapping the tubing. He leveled a bit of a glare at Eames as he got up and left for the storage room, though his eyes softened a fraction when he caught Ariadne's confused stare. "I'll be right back," he told her unnecessarily.

"You need to watch his eyes," Eames murmured in her ear. "He's too good a point man to give anything away in his face."

Ariadne turned to face Eames. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked, licking her lips again. Her eyes flicked back to the open doorway Arthur had just gone through. "I mean, if I do get Arthur to think of me that way..."

"Oh, he does already, love," Eames replied easily. "But he's a repressed stick in the mud. Trust me." He grinned at her wickedly. "I like seeing you smile. I like hearing you purr." She flushed, and he trailed a finger along her cheek. "Two of us together ought to get him out of that suit, don't you think?"

She turned startled eyes back to him. She took in his open expression, and nodded slowly without realizing she was doing it. "When?"

"Now is good, don't you think?"

She flashed him a delighted smile. "You are _definitely_ a bad influence on me."

Eames leaned in and gave her ear a lick. "The best kind, love."

Ariadne got up as Arthur came into the room bearing new tubing for the PASIV. His sleeves were still rolled up, his tie properly in place in a full Windsor knot. Everything was precise about him, from the crisp creases in his trousers to the shine of his Oxfords. She smiled at him and touched the bare skin of his forearm. There was just a hint of startled awareness in his eyes as her fingers slid down his arm. "Here, let me help. You can tell me if I'm doing this right." His pupils dilated slightly, and Ariadne let her fingertips brush across the underside of his arm the way Eames' had done to hers. With her other hand, she grasped the tubing from Arthur and took it from his hand. She let that hand drop, angling it slightly behind her. Eames took the hint and took the tubing away, dropping it on the open PASIV case. "What do you think?"

"Ariadne..." Arthur began, voice slightly hoarse. He cleared his throat, but kept himself very still. "What are you doing? We have a job to do."

"Yes, we do. But some unfinished business, too."

His brows knit slightly. "What are you talking about? I researched the mark and went over all the contact information--"

Ariadne went up on tiptoes and slanted her mouth over his, her touch on his forearm tightening to keep her balance. Surprised, Arthur grasped her around the waist to keep her from colliding bodily into him. For once, being so damn petite was a good thing. She could feel Arthur's grip on her, could feel him stirring against her and he was responding to her kiss. She touched her tongue to the seam of his lips and once they opened, dipped inside his mouth. He stroked her tongue cautiously, as if he couldn't figure out exactly what she was doing. She remembered feeling the same way when Eames had kissed her the first time.

Poor man. They were all going to have so much fun.

Eames dragged her scarf from her throat, and ran his other hand down Arthur's back. He started at the touch, and looked between the two of them warily. "What the hell?"

Ariadne blinked at him. "Is this a bad time?" she asked, not feigning her confusion. "I thought..."

"The both of you?" Arthur choked.

"Why not?" Eames asked as Ariadne helplessly shrugged. "C'mon, darling. A fun time will be had by all, I promise."

Ariadne was already unbuttoning Arthur's vest. Eames definitely approved. Arthur was sputtering, flailing at Ariadne's hands, and Eames did his best to divest Arthur of the vest. It looked wonderful on him, to be sure, but he liked the look of it on the desk better. Arthur continued to sputter at them, and Eames grinned rakishly at him before leaning in to kiss Arthur on the mouth. Ariadne finished with the buttons and started pushing the shirt from his shoulders. "What the...?"

"Don't tell me you never noticed her staring at you, darling," Eames said, moving to take Arthur's earlobe between his teeth. Arthur sucked in a breath when Ariadne got his shirt off and laid her hands against his bare chest. "Don't tell me you haven't dreamed of this."

Arthur let go, visibly relaxing beneath their hands. Ariadne attacked his belt, dropping kisses along his collarbone and letting her fingers brush across his abdomen. Arthur wound a hand along the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair. The other hand grasped Eames' shoulder when he moved to kiss him on the mouth again. Ariadne was wedged between them, and she did a little shimmy. Both men groaned at the sensation of her rubbing up against them, and she nearly laughed as she slid Arthur's trousers from his hips. He groaned when she bared him, then shimmied her way down to take him into her mouth. The hand at the back of her head tightened, and she dug her fingers into his hips a little. Eames moved to kiss Arthur's jaw, winding his hands along the bared shoulders there. One hand traced Arthur's spine, sending a shiver through him.

"Not too much, Ariadne," Eames cautioned as a tremor rolled through Arthur. "Don't want the fun to be over just yet." He came back around to nip Arthur's earlobe when he made a dismayed sound as Ariadne backed off. "Don't you want to taste her, darling? Don't you want inside her?"

Ariadne was stripping off the rest of her clothes, looking at Arthur in unadulterated lust. All of the clothes were in a messy pile on the floor, and she laid down on top of them, spreading her thighs wide. "I want that," she said, her voice taking on a husky undertone. "Arthur..."

He knelt beside her, fingertips skimming along her stomach and then dipping between her legs. She made a soft contented sound and smiled at him encouragingly. Eames got rid of his clothes and knelt beside Arthur, dropping playful nips along his shoulder. "Don't worry, kids," he said teasingly as Arthurs's fingers slid deeply inside of Ariadne. "I came prepared."

"You planned this?" Arthur asked in a strangled tone, turning to face Eames.

Eames was unrepentant. "Are you complaining, darling?"

His reply was swallowed up in a kiss. As Ariadne reached down to grasp hold of Arthur's cock, Eames dug around in his jacket pockets. He had condoms and a small tube of lube that he picked up by feel. He slathered a bit onto his fingers and pressed a finger experimentally against Arthur's ass. Arthur sucked in a startled breath, his fingers curling inside of Ariadne just as her thumb grazed the tip of his cock. "Arthur..." Ariadne moaned, tugging on him sharply. Eames slid a finger gently inside of Arthur as she did that, and he shivered. Arthur moved his hand steadily, Ariadne's legs shifting restlessly on either side of his own. She slid her eyes shut, her head thrown back as she arched up slightly and moaned. "Yes, like that," she whimpered, starting to writhe beneath him. "Right there," she whimpered as his thumb brushed across her clit and his fingers curled up again. Eames was working him steadily as well, and Arthur's cock jerked in Ariadne's hand. She let go to grasp his hip tightly as she came, clenching hard around his fingers. Arthur thought of that sensation around him, and he thought he was about to come right there.

"Not too soon, darling," Eames warned, biting his shoulder. "We're not done with you, yet."

"Oh, fuck," Arthur groaned as Eames passed him a condom.

"That's the idea," Ariadne said with a lazy grin, looking up at Arthur. She reached for him and helped guide him into her, and sighed in satisfaction. "You feel good," she said, her voice nearly a purr.

Arthur wasn't ready to move faster and make this end so soon, but his hips bucked against Ariadne as Eames' fingers stretched him further. He went slowly and carefully, letting Arthur get used to his fingers before withdrawing them and then pushing his cock inside. Ariadne whimpered beneath Arthur, her thighs trembling around Arthur's waist. Eames moved in careful rhythm with Arthur, making his thrusts into Ariadne that much deeper. She grasped Arthur's shoulder and locked eyes with him. Eames grasped her other hand and moved to kiss her palm. It was a reverent kiss, and their hands brushed next to each other where they grasped Arthur. Ariadne could see Eames' burning gaze out of her corner of her eye, and arched up as her eyes slid shut. God, this felt amazing and utterly wicked.

She would have to remember to thank Eames for this.

They fell into rhythm, rocking back and forth, hands stroking and letting the sensation build. Arthur came first, cock twitching inside of Ariadne. She was not even close yet, so Arthur continued to rock against her and moved a hand to brush a thumb across her clit. She gasped and canted her hips up, giving him better access. She was next, clamping down on him hard enough to have him hiss in almost-pain. When Arthur clenched his own body along with his teeth at the sensation, that was enough to have Eames cascade over the edge as well, sinking his teeth into Arthur's shoulder.

The three of them collapsed into a tired heap. After a while, Arthur groaned at the sight of his suit. It was rumpled and there were no doubt stains on the trouser legs. Ariadne giggled and grasped Arthur's face in her hands. "I'll have to make it up to you for making a mess."

He lofted an eyebrow at her. "And how do you propose to do that?"

She kissed him, tongue sliding into his mouth. "Any objections?" she asked breathily when the kiss broke.

"None."

Eames grinned lazily at the both of them. "Well, this worked out better than I imagined."

"We need to do this again and often," Ariadne said, a pleased grin on her face. Arthur looked startled, and she ran her fingers across his chest. Her smile softened, became more intimate. "I'd like that a lot, Arthur. Wouldn't you?"

"Uh..." He blinked, momentarily at a loss for words. "Yes," he said finally, looking at the both of them. "I would."

"Smashing," Eames said. He kissed Ariadne's and then Arthur's foreheads. "I for one would rather put off work until after I've had a coffee. My treat."

Somewhat dazed, Arthur let Ariadne help him up. She gave him a shy kiss on the cheek, a slight blush rising along her cheeks. Somehow, it felt right, and he kissed her back tenderly. They dressed and headed out for coffee. There would be time enough for work later.

The end.


End file.
